


Of Babies, Bottles and Whispered Conversations

by alisonsmusings



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisonsmusings/pseuds/alisonsmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Fic.  Being woken up in the middle of the night is nothing new, but there was something different about Kurt tonight, and Blaine is determined to find out what.  Sequel to Of Nightmares and Lullabies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Babies, Bottles and Whispered Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the Characters, except my OC's, belong to me.
> 
> Authors Note: This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

It was the quiet sound of conversation that woke Blaine up. He rolled over in bed, instinctively reaching for Kurt, only to find the bed empty. Which would make sense, he figured ruefully as he started to come around a bit more, as the only other occupant of the house wouldn't be talking for a year or so. Getting out of bed, moving as quietly as possible, he moved down the corridor to the nursery. He peeked in and Kurt was sat in the rocking chair next to the crib, and talking quietly on his phone. "I know, I know. Its just, he's so tiny and anything could happen." Kurt paused and then laughed quietly. "Yeah, I know dad. Okay, so give Finn and Quinn my love and tell them we'll be there sometime in the next couple of weeks. I love you too. Give Carole my love. Bye." Kurt hung up and dropped his phone into his lap and Blaine stepped into the room.

"Hey." He said quietly and Kurt's head snapped up, a warm smile spreading over his face. Blaine walked over and sat down on the floor, laying his head on Kurt's knee. Kurt gently carded his hand through Blaine's curls, making him hum softly. "I didn't wake you up did I?" Kurt said quietly and Blaine shook his head, then paused and looked up at Kurt.

"Well, actually you not being in bed woke me up enough that I heard you talking. Did you really phone your dad at," Blaine paused to squint at the clock on the wall, which was slightly blurry due to him not having his glasses or contacts in. "Four o'clock in the morning?" Kurt shook his head with a quiet laugh.

"No, he phoned me. Finn just phoned to let them know that Quinn's gone into labour." Blaine frowned, feeling slightly worried.

"Isn't she early?" Kurt nodded then sighed.

"About a fortnight, but apparently yesterday at her check up the doctor told her it could be any time. Apparently any time was this morning." Blaine looked at Kurt, who didn't look even remotely sleepy. "Okay, so that explains the talking, but what are you doing up? You've got work in the morning." Kurt shrugged, looking over at the crib. "I couldn't sleep, so much stuff keeps flooding through my mind." Kurt looked at Blaine, and Blaine was worried to see the soft shimmer of tears in Kurt's eyes.

"What's wrong Kurt?" he said quietly, "What's really on your mind?" Kurt sighed and frowned.

"Its just, there is so much could happen to him, or us, it scares me. I never used to think about things like this, but ever since Nate was born its all I've been able to think about." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"Babe, nothing is going to happen. We're both healthy and happy twenty-eight year olds. We're married, stable and so in love its sickening, at least according to Noah. Nate is happy, healthy and loved to distraction. Nothing is going to happen." Blaine reiterated looking at Kurt who was frowning.

"You don't know that Blaine. None of us know what lies down the road, I mean, my parents were in love and happy and had me and everything was going great and then..." Kurt paused and took a deep breath, Blaine could tell he was fighting to keep his voice steady. "My mom got cancer and six months later she was gone. I was eight years old and my life changed forever." Blaine gave up trying to comfort Kurt by holding his hand and pulled him off the rocking chair and into his lap. Blaine sat back against the dresser, pulling Kurt to sit across his lap with his face buried in the crook of his neck, running a gentle hand up and down Kurt's back. "I'm guessing have Nate around is making you think about her more often?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt nodded, turning his face until it was resting in the curve of Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine could feel his shoulder getting damp with Kurt's tears.

"Don't get me wrong, Blaine, I love Carole, she's been a rock for me since she and my dad got married, And my dad has been nothing but amazing my entire life, but yeah, I miss the simple things that Rachel and Noah get to do, like phoning Aviva at three in the morning to ask what to do with a colicky baby, or what she did when Noah and Hannah were little. I can't do that, I can't pick up the phone and ask my mom what my favourite toy was or what my first word was. I mean yeah, I can and will ask my dad, but I guess having Nate just made me miss my mom."

Blaine took a deep breath, feeling totally out of his depth. He couldn't really understand Kurt's pain, both of his parents were living, if distant from his life. Kurt took a deep breath, sliding off Blaine's lap, and sitting beside him. "I guess its just middle of the night blues and worries, I'll be fine. Really."

Before Blaine could say anything, a wail cut him off, Kurt grinned. "Duty calls." Blaine stood up and walked over to the crib, while Kurt went to get a bottle ready. Bending over the crib, Blaine picked up Nate, carefully cradling him in his arms.

Blaine felt his heart swell when he looked at his son. "Hey buddy." He crooned gently as he sat down in the rocking chair, rocking gently. Four month old Nate waved his arms about and cried, although they were quieter now that he was being held.

As Blaine looked down at his son, he couldn't get over the physical similarities that linked him to this tiny little person. He had a head of dark curls and wide eyes that showed every indication of being identical in colour to Blaine's. He was an easy going baby, all happy and smiles but when he decided he wasn't happy, he let everyone know. "Papa will be here in a minute and he'll have your bottle for you." Blaine stood up and walked over to the changing table, and laying Nate on his back, got to work on changing his diaper. Unsnapping his sleep suit, Blaine pulled it up and laid a gentle raspberry on Nate's belly to hear him chuckle. Blaine had become an expert at doing this, and a dirty diaper no longer had the power to turn his stomach. Nate cooed quietly to himself as Blaine got him redressed and picked him up, propping his head on his shoulder with one hand cradling Nate's bottom and the other rubbing his back gently.

A couple of minutes later Kurt was back and Blaine handed over Nate knowing Kurt needed this time with their son to settle himself. Kurt stood looking out the window, while Nate happily sucked on the bottle. Walking up behind him, Blaine propped his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you." He said quietly in Kurt's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "I think we should go back to Ohio this weekend. I can rearrange things and you're not due to work anyway. I think you could do with some time with your dad, plus I'm eager to meet my niece or nephew." Blaine continued on, not giving Kurt a a chance to argue, if he was so inclined. "I'll talk to Rachel and Noah, see if they want to come too. " Kurt turned his head and met Blaine's eyes with a smile.

"I love you too and that sounds great but I seriously doubt Rachel will want to come, at least not right now anyway. She's got a lot on her plate at the minute, plus Miss Maya has an ear infection and I doubt Rach will want to take her on a plane like that." Blaine nodded. After shifting the baby and rubbing his back until he let out a firm belch, Kurt handed him to Blaine to carry on with the feeding. Pulling out his phone, he phoned his dad.

"Hey dad." Kurt said with a smile. "So it turns out we'll be coming in this weekend." As Kurt talked to his dad, Blaine was relieved to see he looked brighter and his smile was natural and easy. As the bottle drooped in his hand, Blaine looked down at his half asleep son and smiled, talking quietly so he wouldn't be overheard by his husband. "I think papa will be okay now. He just needs to see Grandpa, and meet your new cousin and he'll be fine." , Blaine put the bottle down on the windowsill and sat down in the rocking chair, humming gently under his breath. After a few minutes, he looked down and Nate was fast asleep. Kurt ended his conversation with the usual goodbyes and sighed, looking over at Blaine with a smile.

Blaine stood up and walked over to the crib, lying Nate gently on his back, and covering him with a blanket and making sure Parker, Nate's stuffed dog and prized possession was next to him. Blaine stood there just looking down at Nate and feeling the warmth of Kurt pressed all along his side, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"We're going to be okay, right?" Kurt said quietly and Blaine turned pulling Kurt into his arms and kissing him gently.

"We're going to be amazing. All three of us." Blaine said quietly but firmly, and the two of them stood in the silence of the morning, just quietly watching their son sleep, secure in the knowledge whatever happened they'd be okay.


End file.
